Adventures in minecraft battles and horror
by Darkpulser
Summary: My first minecraft book if lots of people like it I will make more minecraft stories. Enjoy, Darkpulser
1. The legend

**this story is about the adventures of Steve and how he battled herobrine and his minions. **

**i will be accepting ocs please write your oc suggestions in this format**

oc name:

features:

additional info:

reason why you think he/she should be in the story:

**that's all you need to do then send the review I'll look at it and decide if I should add it in. enjoy reading about steves backstory and the legend of the temple of herobrine**

the morning of the 5/5/2015

it was a normal day in Minecraft for Steve and his family but little did he know that something huge and mind blowing was about to happen. Steve come down here said Steve's Mum wow she sounds scared said Steve Steve quick into our basement said Steve's older brother Steven what's with the big rush? Said Steve you don't want to know said Steve's Dad (2 days went by) is it over? said Steve's Dad we better go check it out Steve stay here said Steven Steve take this said Steve's Dad a scroll said Steve read it son and you will understand everything said Steve's Dad _Steve opened the scroll_ The legend of Herobrine? said Steve better keep reading so I can understand

**The legend of Herobrine**

**Years ago when Minecraft first came into existence the land of Minecraft was ruled by notch he had an arch enemy who always killed people greifed their homes and was always trying to kill notch so he could rule Minecraft his name was Herobrine one day notch killed Herobrine but one day he will rise again the date of his revival is on the 5/5/2015 one Minecraft citizen who's parents will be murdered by one of his minions will kill all of herobrines minions each one of them has part of a key which is needed to get into herobrines temple and that citizen will kill Herobrine and save Minecraft. **

that's the day my mum we got into the basement that must mean they knew that I was the chosen one which means... Oh no my parents! Said Steve a Ogre! theirs no way I can save my family we'll I guess I have to follow prophecy. I'll just flee from here I don't want to see this said steve arggh why does it have to be me my parents are dead now because of me. Herobrine will pay for this I'm the chosen one and I will stop Herobrine no matter what! Said steve


	2. Unexpected meeting

**I didn't get any ocs so I pm'd blazethedragonite since I liked her books an d she gave me some ocs so readers if you like the book so far go follow and/or favourite blazethedragonite for giving me some ocs so I could keep this story going.****another notification when you see things written like this(**_random writing_**). its basically something told from my POV I will say when the POV changes but not for when it goes into my POV you will know because of the writing.**

_weeks had passed since steves family died after that he built himself a house, got a pet dog which he called Steven in tribute to his brother and a cat which he called whiskers, started a farm for each type of animal and after all that went mining in a cave for 2 whole weeks. when he came out he was wearing diamond boots, iron leggings, iron chestplate, diamond helmet and had a diamond sword in his_ hand.

Steve's POV

its great to be finaly out of that cave said Steve I better go check on whiskers and Steven when he got to his house it was on fire! He ran down and in the midst of the fire he saw a pair of eyes with no pupils it was Herobrine he had killed his parents and now destroyed his house in a few seconds Herobrine vanished.

He saw Steven and whiskers and ran as fast as he could towards them as they were surrounded by fire he saved whiskers but the fire engulfed steven never to be seen again...

days past an he had never noticed a boy and girl spying on him and whiskers from a distance ever since he came out of the cave. Do you think we should approch him? said the boy think we should said the girl

steve looked up and saw them and was scared because the boy had steel tail and wings of a dragon and the girl was a shapeshifter...Who are you said Steve getting his sword out I am Halcyon said the boy and I am Gloria said the girl

don't worry we won't hurt you we know your the chosen one said Gloria there was a hole in the legend right that piece said that he will have 2 sidekicks to help him those 2 sidekicks are me and Halcyon said Gloria. Together we will defeat Herobrine and save Minecraft from becoming a place of death, sorrow and misery like the nether.

**just so you know Gloria is my oc and Halcyon is blazethedragonites oc she sent me a few but I picked Halcyon anyway please leave a review but I no longer need ocs except now I need bosses AKA herobrines minions this is the format I want them in**

**boss name:**

**powers:**

**gender:**

**what does it look like (a witch with neon hair (just for example do not use)(do not include the bracket part in your format either))****:**


End file.
